One Way Out
by IlikepudingXP
Summary: This test subject IS NOT Chell, it is one of my OCs.  I haven't named her yet...  I mostly work on these when I'm half asleep so it kinda sucks. If you don't like TSxWheatley or humanized cores, I suggest you go find something else to read.


**This test subject IS NOT Chell, it is one of my OCs. (I haven't named her yet...) I mostly work on these when I'm half asleep so it kinda sucks. If you don't like TSxWheatley or humanized cores, I suggest you go find something else to read. Otherwise, enjoy the crappy fic. :) By the by, this is my first fic so, please, no negitive comments.**

* * *

><p><strong>Song this fic reminds me of:<strong>

**Break away from everybody,**

**Break away from everything.**

**If you can't stand the way this place is,**

**Take yourself to higher places.**

**Break by Three Days Grace**

* * *

><p>I fell to my knees and continued panting, the tests she was giving me were excruciatingly tiring. Where was Wheatley when I needed him? That bastard probably ran off on his own... He told me to wait five chambers... Well here I am! In the fifth chamber! Where the bloody hell are you?<p>

"GLaDOS?" I called out in the emptiness of the test chamber, "Can I rest for FIVE minutes? My back is killing me from that fall..."

The robotic voice did not sound over the intercom to answer my question. I assumed she was not going to come back anytime soon so I dragged myself over to the wall. I rested my head against the cold, metal surface that could not hold portals and sighed. Not even a minute later the intercom sounded and I jumped to my feet.

"What do you think you're doing?" GLaDOS asked in a snide tone.

"I was resting..." I muttered as I walked over to the bridge of light and placed a portal where it met the pale wall.

She laughed with her mechanical tone and turned a camera at my face, "You had enough time to rest in the long term relaxation wing... Besides, we have a lot of tests to do."

I grumbled and walked through the portal. Walking through portals was like a bucket of ice water being thrown onto you for a second but you're never actually wet. I walked across the bridge that was giving off an unusual amount of heat, for this far underground, and pressed a button to my right. I continued walking through one of the many test chambers I would have to endure in my lifetime. I walked about five feet before the bridge disappeared from beneath my feet and made me land on my back again.

"Was that really necessary?" I yelled at the chamber as I rubbed my back.

"It wasn't me," GLaDOS chirped, "Why would I halt the testing?"

"Hey buddy!" I heard a stupidly fake accent call from my left, "I'm speaking in an accent that is beyond her range of hearing!" I looked over to a hole in the wall the see Wheatley standing there with a huge smile plastered on his face.

I could tell GLaDOS and I were thinking the exact same thing as I walked over to my friend. "Look," she started, "Metal ball, I CAN hear you!"

Wheatley looked genuinely frightened as he grabbed my hand and dragged me into the interior of Aperture, "Run! I don't need to do the voice, run!"

I started running behind Wheatley as he dragged me along, "Quick re-cap here. Uh... Right now we are escaping! In the close future, we're going to shut down her turret line, shut off her neurotoxin and then confront her... But just for the moment, RUN!"

"What if she catches up with us?" I asked, "Did you figure that out?"

"...no... Just keep running!"

I heard mechanical whirring and saw a test chamber close ahead. "Do you know what's ironic about all this?" GLaDOS said, "You're almost at the last test. You might as well do it. It has got to be a better than whatever asinine plan your friend came up with..."

"What?" He yelled as we jumped onto a bridge, "How stupid do you think we are?"

The bridge extended for a while before it disappeared and sent Wheatley and I hurdling towards the catwalk below.

When we landed I ended up on top of poor Wheatley, who was broken enough as is. I stood up and helped him to his feet before we started running again. I let him take the lead, as I had no idea where we were.

"Are you okay?" I gasped as we continued running, "That was a nasty fall..."

He simply glanced back at me and nodded. When we got further into the facility the walls started caving in, remarkably quickly... you know... for walls...

"Come on!" Wheatley shouted, running faster, "Run, for goodness sake!"

My legs and back felt like they had been set on fire, then broken a few times, then set on fire again but I had to push past that if I didn't want to kill us both. We turned a corner and Wheatley, again, started running faster. "Come on! The exit is right there!" he shouted frantically, "Hurry, hurry! Get in the lift!"

Right before the walls closed behind us, we jumped into the small elevator type thing... I bent over, put my hands on my trembling knees and started gasping for breath as the lift went up very slowly. Wheatley started laughing and put his hand on my back, "You did good, mate..."

When we exited the lift I immediately flopped to the ground. "You can go ahead..." I said as I rubbed the back of my neck, "I'll be here..."

"Are you alright?" he asked, hovering over me.

"Sorta... In a sense of the word..." I replied with a chuckle, "I hate long term relaxation..."

Wheatley smiled and settled himself on the floor next to me, "Cheer up. Most people don't last that long in there. You were lucky."

I snickered sadly, "lucky..." I looked at my hands which had calluses from the ASHPD, "You call returning to HER lucky...?"

"no..." he replied then quickly changed the subject, "How did you end up here, anyways?"

I remembered a time when I wasn't a test subject but I was still here. "well..." I started, "I remember 'Bring Your Daughter to Work Day'... My dad was a scientist here before GLaDOS deployed the neurotoxin... He died but I remember a man dragging me around the interior of the building..." I trailed off, deep in thought.

"Hm..." Wheatley muttered beside me, "now that you mention it... I do remember a man and a little girl running past me while I was working..."

I thought about the man in the lab coat that helped me get away from GLaDOS after my dad died. I didn't notice I was crying until Wheatley reached over and wiped a tear from my cheek.

"It'll be okay..." he said gently.

I looked to the ground as the tears continued to fall. I brought my legs to my chest, put my eyes on my knees and started full on sobbing, "you don't know that..."

I felt him pry my arms away from my legs gently then put his arms around me. I tensed up because the last hug from another person I'd ever had was from my mother before she sent me with my father to work. After a moment I relaxed, put my arms around Wheatley, put the bridge of my nose in the crook of his neck and started crying slightly again.

The hypnotic ring of HER voice filled the corridor, "Be careful. Hugging can lead to... Well... Me disassembling you forever."

I could tell she was talking to him because she can't very well disassemble me... Can she...? We broke our hug and I wiped my eyes with my tank top. I heard Wheatley snicker a little as he stood. He held out his hand to help me up, which I gladly took after I grabbed the portal device.


End file.
